onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Scènes coupées
right|250px Lors de la réalisation d'un épisode, la production doit couper des scènes afin de réduire le format de l'épisode à 42 minutes. Cette page recense l'intégralité des scènes coupées incluses dans les DVD et Blu-ray officiels de Once Upon a Time ainsi que des scènes coupées inédites. Saison 1 ''Rencontre avec Rumplestiltskin'' Scène coupée de Script : ''Le Berceau'' Scène coupée de : ''Le Shérif et Regina'' Scène coupée de Script : ''L'Amour Maternel'' Scène coupée de : ''Responsabilité'' Scène coupée de : ''Pas Question de Partir ! Scène coupée de : ''Perte de Temps Scène coupée de : ''Conseil de Torero'' Scène coupée de : ''Une Amie Aussi'' Scène coupée de : Saison 2 ''Young Confidence'' Jeune Confidence Scène coupée de : ''A New Day'' Une Nouvelle Journée Scène coupée de : ''Lies'' Mensonges Scène coupée de : ''Chamber of Hearts'' La Chambre des Cœurs Scène coupée de : ''Hallucinations'' Hallucinations Scène coupée de : ''Wrong Brother'' Mauvais Frère Scène coupée de : ''Town Issues'' Problèmes de la Ville Scène coupée de : ''Smooth Sailing'' Voile en Douceur Scène coupée de : ''Magic is Here'' La Magie est Ici Scène coupée de : ''Storybooks'' Livre de Contes Scène coupée de : ''Aligned Interests'' Intérêts Communs Scène coupée de : Saison 3 ''M. Van Winkle'' Scène coupée de : Dans la Forêt enchantée, un homme court pour tenter d'échapper à son poursuiveur. Il est cependant vite rattrapé par Rumplestiltskin, qui lui rappelle les termes de leur contrat : le paiement devait s'effectuer dès l'aube. Son interlocuteur tente de se justifier en affirmant qu'il s'est endormi après avoir bu de nombreuses pintes de bières à la taverne et qu'il a juste besoin de temps pour réunir l'argent du Ténébreux. Le sorcier ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et endort l'infortuné M. Van Winkle pour une durée de 100 ans, lui octroyant ainsi tout le temps du monde. Il dérobe ensuite son couteau au malchanceux afin de l'offrir à son fils. Scène coupée Mr Van Winkle rattrapé Rumplestiltskin.png|Dans la Forêt enchantée, Rip Van Winkle est rattrapé par Rumplestiltskin. Scène coupée Mr Van Winkle Rumplestiltskin rappel contrat.png|Le Ténébreux rappelle les termes de son contrat. Scène coupée Mr Van Winkle justification Rumplestiltskin.png|Le malheureux tente de se justifier… Scène coupée Mr Van Winkle Rumplestiltskin charme du sommeil.png|…mais le sorcier le plonge dans un sommeil éternel. ''L'aide de Crochet'' Scène coupée de : ''Father of the Bride'' Le Père de la Mariée Scène coupée de : ''Remerciements'' Scène coupée de : ''Baby Gift'' Un Cadeau pour le Nouveau-né Scène coupée de : ''Manger de force'' Scène coupée de : ''Connected'' Connectés Scène coupée de : ''Princesse Leia'' Scène coupée de Script : ''Liar Liar'' Menteuse Menteuse Scène coupée de : Saison 4 ''Time Will Tell'' Le Temps Nous le Dira Scène coupée de : ''The Babysitter'' La Baby-sitter Scène coupée de : ''Friends Forever? ''Amies pour la Vie ? Scène coupée de : ''Just Like Everyone Else'' Comme Tout le Monde Scène coupée de : ''The Ice Cream Lady'' La Vendeuse de Glaces Scène coupée de : En 1999, Regina Mills marche dans Storybrooke où elle découvre pour la première fois la vitrine fraîchement décorée du Any Given Sundae. Elle entre alors et interroge la vendeuse de glace, Ingrid. Celle-ci se fait passer pour une victime du Sort noir en prétendant travailler dans sa boutique depuis toujours. Satisfaite, le maire quitte le magasin. Ingrid retrouve alors Simplet, le gérant originel du Any Given Sundae, et lui explique que la Reine doit croire qu'elle est une victime de la Malédiction. Elle retire alors les souvenirs du nain. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Regina découverte Any Given Sundae vitrine glaces coupes.png|Regina découvre le Any Given Sundae. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Regina Mills Ingrid questions vendeuse glaces travail depuis toujours Sort noit.png|Regina interroge Ingrid. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Simplet (Storybrooke) ligoté Ingrid.png|Ingrid retient Simplet prisonnier. Scène coupée 4x10 The Ice Cream Lady Simplet (Storybrooke) caillou magique Ingrid.png|Ingrid retire les souvenirs du nain. ''Chasing Happy Endings'' À la Recherche d'une Fin Heureuse Scène coupée de : ''Laundry and Tea Cakes'' Blanchissage et Petits Gâteaux Scène coupée de : ''Magic Cake'' Gâteau Magique Scène coupée de : ''No Deal'' Pas de Marché Scène coupée de : ''Camp Site'' Campement Scène coupée de : Dans la forêt, Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant marchent avec les Reines des Ténèbres, lorsque la princesse admet qu'elle pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de collaborer avec des « méchantes ». Son mari est cependant certain que leur dire qu'ils refusent de travailler avec elles serait une mauvaise idée. Maléfique annonce soudain qu'ils dormiront au milieu des bois cette nuit, et fait apparaître deux tentes, l'une étant éclairée et d'aplomb, l'autre sombre et bancale. Cruella d'Enfer s'élance alors avec enthousiasme vers la plus belle, d'un pas vaudevillesque. 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Blanche-Neige Prince Charment mauvaise idée.png|Blanche-Neige ne veut pas collaborer avec les « méchantes ». 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Maléfique Ursula Cruella d'Enfer Blanche-Neige Prince Charmant arrivés.png|Le groupe arrive au campement. 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Cruella d'Enfer Maléfique Ursula Blanche-Neige Prince Charmant choix tente.png|Cruella repère sa tente « préférée »… 4x13 Scène Coupée "Camp Site" "Campement" Cruella d'Enfer tente éclairée.png|… et va s'y installer. ''A Cow Named Nan'' Une Vache Nommée Nan Scène coupée de : ''Good Boy'' Bon Garçon Scène coupée de : Arrivés dans la forêt, Cruella d'Enfer descend de sa voiture et demande à Henry son téléphone. Celui-ci voyant Pongo qui le menace, n'hésite pas à le donner à la cruelle diablesse, qui le qualifie ainsi de bon garçon. 4x18 Scène Coupée "Bon Garçon" Henry Mills plaqué.png|Henry est plaqué contre la voiture. 2016-07-28 21h07 22.png|Cruella veut son téléphone… 4x18 Scène Coupée "Bon Garçon" Cruella d'Enfer Henry Mills téléphone.png|Henry accepte de le lui donner. 4x18 Scène Coupée "Bon Garçon" Cruella d'Enfer Henry Mills dos.png|Cruella est fière de son bon garçon. ''The Lonely Author'' L'''Auteur Solitaire'' Scène coupée de : Dans leur cabane au fond des bois, M. Gold et Isaac Heller espionnent les Charmant au moyen d'une boule de cristal quand l'antiquaire annonce qu'il doit partir. Répondant à la question de l'Auteur, il dit vouloir profiter de l'occasion qui se présente à lui : opposer un « héros » à un « méchant » et ainsi obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Le Ténébreux téléporte alors dans sa mains deux coquillages magiques abandonnés par Ursula. Isaac lui demandant s'il souhaite faire une soupe de conques, M. Gold révèle que ces objets sont nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de son plan et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de partir, le sorcier recommande à son allié de tout révéler à David et Mary Margaret s'il tient à la vie. Sur ces sombres paroles, M. Gold quitte la cabane, laissant derrière lui un Auteur bien solitaire. Scène coupée The Lonely Author M Gold Isaac Heller boule de cristal espionnage famille Charmant.png|M. Gold et l'Auteur espionnent les Charmant. Scène coupée The Lonely Author Isaac Heller M. Gold annonce départ.png|Isaac apprend le départ de son allié. Scène coupée The Lonely Author M Gold téléportation coquillages magiques.png|Le plan du Ténébreux nécessite les coquillages magiques d'Ursula. Scène coupée The Lonely Author Isaac Heller M. Gold départ auteur solitaire.png|M. Gold laisse derrière lui un Auteur solitaire. ''Things Can Change'' Les Choses Peuvent Changer Scène coupée de : ''Empty Chairs at Empty Diners'' Chaises Vides au Restaurant Vide Scène coupée de : ''We Can Fix It! ''Nous Pouvons Nous en Charger ! Scène coupée de : Saison 5 ''Savior Remains'' Les Restes de la Sauveuse Scène coupée de : ''Dad Duty'' Devoir de Père Scène coupée de : ''Trivial Poursuits'' Poursuites Triviales Scène coupée de : ''Eating Feelings'' Manger des Sentiments Scène coupée de : ''Stunner's Stew'' Le Superbe Ragoût Scène coupée de : ''Fork in the Past'' Embranchement dans le Passé Scène coupée de : ''Safe and Cloud'' Sauf et Nuage Scène coupée de : ''Earning Trust'' Gagner la Confiance Scène coupée de : Chez Regina, Merida se réveille après avoir éte assommée magiquement par Crochet. Elle se retrouve ligotée par la Ténébreuse et ordonne d'être libérée. Emma assure qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça si sa famille lui avait fait confiance, ce qui fait rire l'archère puisqu'elle ne peut pas gagner la confiance de quelqu'un en le torturant. Toujours privée de magie, La Ténébreuse explique alors que Crochet veut prendre sa revanche sur M. Gold et que pour l'arrêter, elle doit rendre à Merida et aux autres ce qu'il ont perdu : leurs souvenirs. Scène coupée 5x10 Emma Dark Swan Merida ligotée maison Mills endormie.png|Merida se réveille. Scène coupée 5x10 Emma Dark Swan Merida ligotée affrontement.png|Merida tient tête à la Ténébreuse. Scène coupée 5x10 Emma Dark Swan Merida convaincre souvenirs.png|Emma tente de convaincre Merida. Scène coupée 5x10 Merida maison Mills ligotée Emma Dark Swan explication retour souvenirs.png|Merida écoute Emma. ''Enchantment'' Enchantement Scène coupée de : ''Another Option'' Une Autre Option Scène coupée de : ''Reality Check'' Verification de la Réalité Scène coupée de : ''Blocked Magic'' Magie Bloquée Scène coupée de : ''Reconnecting'' Reconnection Scène coupée de : ''Writing Wrongs'' Erreurs d'Écriture Scène coupée de : ''Unappetizing'' Peu Appétissant Scène coupée de : Au café des Enfers, Hadès patiente, assis à une table. Toutefois, comme le fait remarquer la tenancière, sa bien-aimée semble tarder à arriver. Irrité, le dieu affirme comprendre pourquoi Hansel et Gretel ont enfermé l'ogresse dans son propre four. Ne se laissant pas démonter, celle-ci lui réplique qu'il ne devrait pas se soucier de Zelena alors qu'il y a tant d'autres sorcières dans le chaudron. Mais Hadès coupe court à la conversation en affirmant qu'en dépit de sa nature divine, il a horreur des offrandes brulées. Comprenant qu'il ne sert à rien de s'accharner, la sorcière se retire avec une moue rageuse. Au même instant, le dieu des Enfers aperçoit sur la table un billet annonçant que sa belle vient d'être enlevée par M. Gold et Peter Pan. Scène coupée 5x20 Unappetizing café table hadès attente.png|Zelena tarde à se présenter à son rendez-vous avec Hadès. Scène coupée 5x20 Unappetizing sorcière cannibale hadès.png|La Sorcière cannibale en profite pour tenter de séduire le dieu… Scène coupée 5x20 Unappetizing hadès renvoi sorcière cannibale.png|…mais celui-ci reste froid avec elle. Scène coupée 5x20 Unappetizing hadès découverte message rançon peter pan gold.png|Hadès découvre le message de Gold et Peter Pan. ''Belle of the Box'' Belle de la Boîte Scène coupée de : ''Two Halves'' Deux Moitiés Scène coupée de : ''Loaded'' Chargé Scène coupée de : Autres Certaines scènes coupées ou modifiées ne sont pas dévoilées, parmi celles-ci on peut retrouver : * Des vidéos mises en ligne par ABC ; * Des scripts diffusés par Adam Horowitz sur son compte Twitter ; * Des photos promotionnelles ; * Des photos de tournage ; * Des acteurs censés apparaître selon les crédits de l'épisode ou la presse ; * Des vidéos de tournage dévoilées dans les bonus des coffrets DVD/Blu-ray ; * Des scènes décrites dans les commentaires audio de ces mêmes coffrets ; * Des scènes provenant du script original dans de rares cas ; * Des sources diverses. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence "Jiminy adolescent" devait apparaître. ''Scène coupée de Rumplestiltskin était dans son château. 1x07 Photo tournage 32.png ''Scène coupée de Référence Le "Duc des Basses Terres" devait apparaître. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence "M. Krzyszkowski" devait apparaître. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence : Script original de l'épisode Une colombe rapportant un message de guerre fonce à travers la tempête et arrive au château de Maurice pour lui délivrer les mauvaises nouvelles de la guerre. ---- Référence : Script original de l'épisode Dans le château de Maurice, Rumplestiltskin ne se montre pas. Belle tente de rassurer son père, lui disant qu'il pourrait être en chemin à ce moment, ce à quoi il répond que leur offre était sans doute trop petite. Gaston exprime alors sa volonté de tuer les Ogres, quand soudain, Rumplestiltskin débarque, prend le livre que Belle tient dans ses mains, l'ouvre et dévoile le titre Son Beau Héros. ---- Référence (Extrait du Bonus Fairy Tales in the Modern World du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1) Au Château des Ténèbres, Belle demande à Rumplestiltskin ce qui est arrivé à sa famille. Celui-ci lui répond qu'il est un homme difficile à aimer. ---- Référence : Jane Espenson et Robert Carlyle dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Alors que Belle vient d'ébrécher une tasse en la faisant tomber, une colombe apporte des nouvelles de la Guerre des Ogres, les Ogres se sont rabattus et la famille de Belle est saine et sauve. Rumplestiltskin explique alors que les Ogres sont superstitieux et avide et que grâce à quelques rumeurs et un peu d'or, le marché était conclu. Profitant que son maître soit distrait un instant, Belle tente de s'échapper par une porte avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle rentre dans la pièce qu'elle vient tout juste de quitter, mais par la porte opposée. Rumplestiltskin lui explique alors qu'il a pris quelques précautions magiques et qu'elle ne peut s'échapper. ---- Référence : Jane Espenson dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Dans le Château des Ténèbres, alors que Belle est assise sur la table, Rumplestiltskin lui raconte l'histoire de la Toison d'Or. ---- Référence : Robert Carlyle dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Au moment où Belle remarque que les miroirs sont couverts, Rumplestiltskin lui répond qu'il existe une bonne raison pour laquelle les miroirs peuvent être couverts. ---- Référence : Script original de l'épisode décrit par Jane Espenson dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Alors que Belle tente de découvrir le miroir afin de montrer à Rumplestiltskin qu'il n'est pas un monstre, celui-ci l'arrête avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, se sert contre elle et lui raconte l'histoire de son fils. ---- Référence : Robert Carlyle dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Après que Rumplestiltskin a chassé Belle de son château, celui-ci baisse la tête afin de regarder la tasse ébréchée. ---- Référence : Script original de l'épisode décrit par Jane Espenson dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 M. Gold, accompagné de son homme de main, passe récolter les taxes du loyer au Rabbit Hole, sous les yeux de Billy, puis au Café Granny alors que Ruby prépare une table pour Mary Margaret, David étant déjà installé, avant de confisquer le van de Moe French. ---- Référence : Jane Espenson dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Avant que M. Gold ne conduise le van de Moe French avec celui-ci ligoté à l'intérieur, il mettait volontairement Emma sur une fausse piste. ---- Référence : Script original de l'épisode À la pharmacie Dark Star, M. Gold reçoit un appel. Emma en parle à David et comprend qu'il s'agit d'un rendez-vous au port, elle s'y rend et reste cachée dans sa voiture. Au moment où la voiture de M. Gold arrive et se gare, Emma ouvre la portière et alors qu'elle s'attend à voir M. Gold, elle découvre son homme de main et réalise qu'elle s'est faite avoir. ---- Référence : Jane Espenson dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 1 Emma découvre où M. Gold retient Moe French captif. ---- Référence : Script original de l'épisode Le jour de la Saint Valentin, alors que Mary Margaret passe du temps avec Ruby et Ashley pour leur soirée entre filles, David entre à l'intérieur du bar. Archie s'approche de lui et ils commencent une conversation à propos des relations qu'entretiennent David et Kathryn. David avoue alors à Archie ses sentiments envers Mary Margaret et observe les filles discuter avec des hommes aux bar, dont Billy. À ce moment, David reçoit un appel de Kathryn et sort du bar pour y répondre et aperçoit Mary Margaret rire avec l'un des hommes. Ruby l'éloigne alors mais Mary Margaret rétorque qu'ils ne faisaient que boire un verre, Ruby lui explique alors que ce n'est pas ce que pense David. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence David rencontre Mary Margaret alors qu'elle quitte le restaurant. Le couple s'engage alors dans une conversation. Puis, David s'apprête à embrasser Mary Margaret mais celle-ci refuse. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence Après qu'Emma et Mary Margaret s'échappent du manoir de Jefferson, August apparaît et commence à leur parler. ---- Référence Le "Vendeur" devait apparaître. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Soit "Frederick" soit "Jim" devait apparaître. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Alors que David roule dans la rue principale avec la voiture du shérif, il s'arrête pour que la Mère Supérieure rentre dans la voiture. Puis ils reprennent la route ensemble. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence : Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis dans le podcast de l'épisode Quand il était encore enfant, Rumplestiltskin vit son père quitter leur maison disant aller chercher de l'eau. Cependant, il compris vite que ce n'était pas vrai car son père n'avait pas assez d'argent et en déduit que son père l'abandonnait à cause de ses nombreuses dettes. Il regarda à travers la porte et vit deux hommes tuer son père devant ses yeux après quoi ils commandèrent de l'amener chez les fileuses. ---- Référence Le "Père", le "Garçon", "Gadling" et "Hob" devaient apparaître. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence : Jane Espenson dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 2 Alors que Neal et Emma couraient après Cora, celles-ci les téléporta par magie. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence : Ian Goldberg et Andrew Chambliss dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 2 Dans le Garage Marine, Billy montre à Ruby une Chevrolet Camaro sur laquelle il travaille. C'est ainsi que Ruby choisit sa voiture. ---- Référence : Ian Goldberg et Andrew Chambliss dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 2 Dans sa voiture, le Shériff Graham ouvre la boîte à gants remplie de cassettes de Hall & Oates. ---- Référence Alors que Owen et Kurt dinnent chez Regina, celle-ci leur demande comment ils trouvent ses lasagnes faites maison. Owen lui répond alors qu'elle devrait y rajouter des flocons de poivrons rouges. ---- Référence : Ian Goldberg et Andrew Chambliss dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 2 Grand fan de Star Wars, Kurt faisait une imitation de Yoda. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Henry n'ayant toujours pas recouvré la mémoire discutait avec Archibald Hopper et Regina au Café Granny à propos du livre de contes. 3x14 Photo promo 17.png 3x14 Photo promo 18.png 3x14 Photo promo 19.png 3x14 Photo promo 20.png ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence Le "Voyou" devait apparaître. ---- Référence Chez elle, assise sur son canapé, Regina entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Alors qu'elle demande à la personne de partir, Mary Margaret se montre. Regina lui affirme que la poussette de son fils lui fait oublier qu'elle fut autrefois un bandit. Mary Margaret enchaîne alors sur la raison de sa visite, à savoir trouver de l'aide pour gérer la coupure d'électricité qui touche la ville. Cependant, Regina n'a pas le cœur a s'en occuper et affirme que c'est le problème de Mary Margaret qui est devenue le nouveau maire lorsqu'elle a lancé le deuxième Sort noir. Déçue, elle s'apprête à partir lorsque Regina demande des nouvelles de Henry, qui se trouve bouleversé par le message de sa mère. Regina se dédouane alors, affirmant que son isolement n'est que temporaire avant que Mary Margaret ne lui explique que cela peut signifier longtemps pour un enfant. Scène coupée 4x02 Regina Mills.png|Regina demande à l'inconnu de partir. Scène coupée 4x02 Mary Margaret Blanchard Neal Nolan Regina Mills.png|Cependant, Mary Margaret souhaite lui parler. Scène coupée 4x02 Regina Mills Mary Margaret Blanchard discussion.png|Celles-ci commencent à converser. Scène coupée 4x02 Mary Margaret Blanchard Regina Mills Neal Nolan discussion Henry message.png|Mary Margaret part. Note : Le bêtisier de la saison 4 présente un cours passage de cette scène coupée. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence "Résumé" Scène coupée 4x03 Elsa Emma Swan M. Gold Belle French Killian Jones Voyage dans le Temps Urne Magie.png|Elsa montre à Emma où se trouvait l'urne dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Scène coupée 4x03 M. Gold Urne poussière Dague Magie.png|M. Gold récupère l'urne réduite en poussière… Scène coupée 4x03 M. Gold Belle French Emma Swan Elsa Killian Jones discussion Magie.png|…puis averti Elsa de ne pas jouer avec la magie. Scène coupée 4x03 Emma Swan Elsa retrouver Anna.png|Emma rassure Elsa qu'il réussiront à retrouver sa sœur. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence "Résumé" 250px|center Note : La vidéo originelle n'étant plus disponible, ceci en est une copie. Cependant, la scène est davantage visible sur cette vidéo. Le tournage de cette scène coupée peut être visionné dans la première partie de cette vidéo. Les photos de tournages de cette même scène peuvent être retrouvées ici, parmi d'autres du même épisode. ---- Référence : Récapitulatif de l'épisode Dans la mairie de Storybrooke, Regina et Mary Margaret parlent de la décision de Robin vis-à-vis de Marianne. 4x05 Scènes coupées Autres 4x04 "Précédemment" Regina Mills Mary Margaret Blanchard.png ---- Référence : Jennifer Morrison, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 5 Après que M. Gold a remis la main de Crochet en place, celui-ci voulant arrêter l'influence qu'elle avait sur lui la coupa à l'aide d'un couperet à viande. Note : Cette scène fut coupée car elle fut jugée bien trop dramatique. Cependant, elle inspira une scène de dans laquelle Zelena se coupe puis se rattache la main. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Le "Roi" et la "Reine" d'Arendelle devaient apparaître. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence "Marianne" et "Petit Jean" devaient apparaître. ---- Référence Alors qu'Emma et Crochet discutent du dossier de la Reine des Glaces, Crochet révèle à Emma comment son père l'a abandonné avec son frère étant enfants. À cette époque, ils voyageaient tous les trois sur un bateau, mais un matin les frères se sont réveillés et ont découvert que leur père n'était plus dans la cabine. Ils ont alors fouillé le navire en vain, et ont découvert que leur père avait volé un canot pendant leur sommeil. Ce fut une expérience terrible pour Crochet, mais heureusement, il avait son frère pour le soutenir car il n'aurait jamais survécu sans lui. Scène coupée Script 4x06.png Note : Cette scène a bénéficié d'une version alternative dans l'épisode . ''Scène coupée de ''Référence : Crédits de l'épisode Le "Barman" devait apparaître. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Robin Des Bois se rend au château de Rumplestiltskin suite à son retour d'Oz et le voit placer une baguette sur un piédestal. Robin lui rétorque que les Fées peuvent devenir très méchantes si elles sont dépouillées de leurs biens, mais Rumplestiltskin lui répond qu'elles ne le sont que si elles respirent encore. Celui-ci demande alors la potion, mais Robin lui ment, disant que la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest se trouve être très puissante et qu'il ne l'a pas récupérée. Rumplestiltskin le traite d'idiot et lui rappelle les termes du contrat : pas de potion signifie pas d'or, ce qui signifie pas de taverne, et les débiteurs l'enfermant en prison. Le Ténébreux lui ordonne alors de quitter le château, et l'avertit que si jamais il le revoit en ces lieux, il le tuera. Scène coupée Script 4x17.png Note : Le tournage de cette scène coupée peut être visionné dans "Secrets of Storybrooke". ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence "Roland", le "Cochet" ainsi que deux "Chevaliers" devaient apparaître. ---- Référence : Crédits de l'épisode Belle marchait dans les rues de Storybrooke. 4x20 Photo promo 7.png ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence L'ancien emplacement du Café Granny a été transformé en Beer Garden. M. Clark, conduisant la voiture du shérif et portant la veste en cuir rouge d'Emma, s'arrête devant le bâtiment pour assister à une cérémonie de coupe de ruban où Timide, Simplet et Walter étaient présents. ---- Référence Beer Garden, situé en face du Café Granny, a été détruit vraisemblablement en raison de l'atterrissage de celui-ci, après être transporté à Storybrooke. Emma, complètement transformée en Ténébreuse, porte une longue robe noire et s'approche du bâtiment détruit. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence Perceval guide Emma et Regina à la tour de Merlin. ---- Référence À Storybrooke, la Ténébreuse marche vers Crochet en souriant sinistrement puis le tire à proximité de sa voiture, mais celui-ci n'est pas impressionné. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence "Simplet" devait apparaître. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence Alors que Guenièvre, Arthur, Mary Margaret et David marchent le long du trottoir, ce dernier s'arrête et met une contravention sur la voiture de Cruella. ---- Référence Robin et Crochet parlent à Belle devant le Café Granny. 5x05 Photo promo 1.png 5x05 Photo promo 2.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Regina, Robin et Belle discutent devant le Café Granny. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence : David H. Goodman et Jerome Schwartz dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 5 Pendant l'accouchement de Zelena, le Dr Whale faisait des blagues. ---- Référence : David H. Goodman et Jerome Schwartz dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 5 Dans la salle d'accouchement, Robin coupait le cordon ombilical et les médecins nettoyaient le nouveau-né. Note : Ces scènes ont étés coupées par le producteur qui pensait que les téléspectateurs ne souhaiteraient pas les voir. À la place, la scène de Regina attendant en-dehors de la salle d'accouchement fut ajoutée. ---- Référence : David H. Goodman et Jerome Schwartz dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 5 Avant que Crochet ne sorte de la boutique d'antiquités tenant une boule à neige dans la main, M. Gold lui expliquait qu'il s'agissait d'un détecteur à Ténébreux qu'il avait créé afin de savoir quand Emma arriverait. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence Arthur, Guenièvre, Merida, Violette, Sir Morgan ainsi que tous les habitants de Camelot préparaient leur départ avec l'aide de Regina et Henry. ---- Référence Au loft Blanchard, Emma explique son plan pour aller aux Enfers. David et Mary Margaret se préparent à se joindre à elle, mais Emma ne veut pas que quiconque se risque pour elle. Regina la convainc alors d'accepter l'aide des héros. Sachant que ses deux mères ne lui permettraient pas, Henry, lui aussi, propose de voyager avec sa famille et souligne qu'il a pu trouver Emma à Boston alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans, ce qui signifie que si elles ne sont pas d'accord pour l'emmener, alors il trouverait un moyen par lui-même. Scène coupée Script 5x11.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Les Héros revenant des Enfers, Petit Jean rejoint Robin qui embrasse Roland avant que ce dernier ne lui demande comment va sa sœur. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Pendant que Henry observe l'intérieur du Café Granny, Violette s'approche de lui et lui présente ses condoléances à propos de Robin. Il la remercie et lui avoue qu'il cherche un moyen de rendre sa mère heureuse. À cela, Violette lui assure qu'il trouvera et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était parti aux Enfers. Une connexion s'établit entre les deux puis Henry rappelle que sa mère a besoin de lui. Violette lui demande alors d'aller la voir, ce qu'il fait avant de donner rendez-vous à Violette auprès du juke-box pour qu'il lui fasse écouter quelques musiques. Scène coupée Script 5x22.png ''Scène modifiée de ''Référence : David H. Goodman et Andrew Chambliss dans les commentaires audio du coffret DVD/Blu-ray de la saison 5 Dans l'appartement de Neal, pendant que Regina et Emma cherchaient où étaient parti Henry et Violette, M. Gold entra et leur dit qu'il partait à la recherche de Henry avant de les enfermer avec des chaînes pour ne pas l'en empêcher. Note : Cette scène fut remplacée par une scène différente dans laquelle M. Gold ne fait qu'écouter la discussion entre Regina et Emma avant de partir. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence "Granny" devait apparaître. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence Un nouveau personnage interprété par Farris Tyab devait apparaître. ---- Référence Emma se dirige vers la cellule de Mr Hyde sous le regard de l'Infirmière Ratched et du Chef. 6x01 Photo promo 31.png ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence Lors du bal royal organisé par le Prince Thomas, Tisbe rencontra un Duc. ---- Référence Le Roi y était présent. ''Scène coupée de ''Référence "Granny" devait apparaître. ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence "Archie" et "Prof" devaient apparaître. ---- Référence À l'hôpital de Storybrooke, Belle dit à Mary Margaret qu'elle trouve que c'est une belle attention d'offrir des fleurs aux patients. Ce à quoi elle lui répond que lorsqu'elle était Mary Margaret, elle avait l'habitude de distribuer les fleurs aux patients de l'hôpital et que c'est ainsi qu'elle a trouvé David alors qu'il était encore dans le coma. Scènes coupées 6x06 Belle French Mary Margaret Blanchard scripttease Twitter Adam Horowitz.png ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence "Prof" devait apparaître. ---- Référence Avant que Crochet ne demande à la Méchante Reine ce qu'elle a fait à Emma et Regina, il affirme toujours être sous-estimé. Scènes coupées Script 6x08 N°1.png ---- Référence Crochet se dirige vers Emma et l'embrasse avant de lui demander si elle va bien. Scènes coupées Script 6x08 N°2.png ''Scènes coupées de ''Référence Emma demande à Belle si elle est sûre à propos de quelque-chose, ce à quoi elle répond, à propos de M. Gold, qu'il l'aime encore. Scènes coupées Script 6x09 N°1.png ---- Référence Après que Belle découvre le parchemin de Rumplestiltskin, elle décrit le langage de Fée comme ancien et très peu connu mais que sa mère le lui a enseigné quand elle était jeune. Scènes coupées Script 6x09 N°2.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Crochet dit à David que c'est lui le Prince Charmant et qu'il est le Capitaine Crochet, et non l'inverse. Scènes coupées Script 6x10.png ''Scène modifiée de ''Référence Lors de sa rencontre avec Regina au Royaume des Vœux, Emma ne comprends pas pourquoi la Méchante Reine se tient devant elle alors qu'elle fut vaincue. Scènes coupées Script 6x10 N°2.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Après que Robin demande à Regina son collier, Emma lui dit de lui donner et qu'il ne la connaît pas. Scènes coupées Script 6x11.png ''Scène modifiée de ''Référence Alors que Crochet tente d'empêcher Emma d'approcher du garage, elle lui rappelle son superpouvoir et qu'elle sait qu'il lui ment. Scènes coupées Script 6x12.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Regina rend visite à Mary Margaret pour parler avec elle. Celle-ci, étonnée de la voir, lui demande ce qu'elle a. Scènes coupées Script 6x13.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Crochet dit au capitaine Nemo espérer qu'il a raison et remercie son son ami, puis ils étreignent alors que Nemo lui répond au revoir. Scènes coupées Script 6x14.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence Regina demande à Isaac s'ils négocient et ce qui ce passe avant qu'il ne réponde qu'elle est rapide et qu'il a toujours aimé écrire sur elle, ce qu'il considérait comme un défi pour l'intellect. Scènes coupées Script 6x16.png ''Scène coupée de ''Référence "Moe French" devait apparaître. ---- Référence Leroy fait un clin d'oeil à Mary Margaret après lui avoir dit que si elle change d'avis, elle sait où le trouver. David lui demande alors si Grincheux flirtait avec elle. Scènes coupées Script 6x17.png Références